


Did it hurt?

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i have no title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did it hurt?” Kuroo asks, tongue in cheek. His tone was enough to make Daichi look up from his book. And expectedly enough, Kuroo has his chin resting on top of his folded fingers, with that deceptively innocent smile and Daichi obviously rolls his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Imagine your OTP prompt by fanmadereality on tumblr  
> Person A: Did it hurt?  
> Person B: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?  
> Person A: No  
> Person B: What?  
> Person A: *grins* Did it hurt when you fell for me?

“Did it hurt?” Kuroo asks, tongue in cheek. His tone was enough to make Daichi look up from his book. And expectedly enough, Kuroo has his chin resting on top of his folded fingers, with that deceptively innocent smile and Daichi obviously rolls his eyes.

“Let me guess,” he starts, tone clearly unimpressed. “When I fell down from Heaven?” His reply is punctuated with the folding of his arms and an eyebrow skeptically raised at the abrupt question.

“No~” Kuroo’s innocent smile is now bordering that of cheeky and he even made an outrageous show of batting his eyelashes.

Daichi huffs as he shakes his head, then sighs in resignation. If there is another ridiculous ending to this pick-up line, he was sure he was going to lose some of the little faith he has left for humanity. Well, not the entire humanity per se, but maybe just people like Kuroo.

“What?” He says, schooling his face to an expression that is meant to convey disinterest.

Which was ineffective, as Kuroo’s smile morphs into the Cheshire grin that Daichi is more familiar and wary with.

“Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Daichi’s eyes widens and his jaw goes slack. The sarcastic reply he was already forming in his head was immediately derailed. He knows that it’s meant to be a joke, a juvenile way of getting his attention. And really, it’s a little silly and illogical that the issues they had in the past, before they got together, could still affect him even now.

Which is pointless because they are already together, have been for a considerable period of time and they are happy with each other. Nevertheless, he was still rendered stunned because the question hit a little close to home.

Kuroo, sensing his unexpected discomfort, has his grin slowly slipping from his face.

“Sawamura?” He asks slowly, after lifting his head from his hands and moving closer to Daichi in concern.

“Yes.” Daichi simply replies. “Yes, it did.” Daichi has already put his arms back on the table top, and he was wearing that small, self- depreciating smile that Kuroo often sees on him when he is feeling particularly unsure of himself.

Now it was Kuroo’s turn to be taken aback. He honestly did not mean anything with the question. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was aiming to get Sawamura’s attention, and knowing that he already used the certain pick-up line before, he was expecting that it would throw Sawamura a curveball. Then he would probably get a sharp or witty remark and they would banter and he successfully gets what he wants in the first place.

He did not expect Sawamura to react like a deer caught in headlights. Even more, to be vulnerable. It tugs at a string in Kuroo’s heart, and he covers Sawamura’s hand with his, trying to pour reassurance and comfort.

“Sawamura, hey.” Kuroo says softly, as he brushes Sawamura’s knuckles with his thumb. Daichi, in return tightly squeeze around his hand.

“I’m alright.” Daichi affirms, and Kuroo could breathe easy that his smile meant it.

“I love you.” Kuroo declares, and he was delighted to see the blush creep on the others face. He should’ve done this in the first place, rather than letting his mouth run and almost get his foot to stick in it. This is how he should always take Sawamura by surprise.

“Wha-what’s with that all of sudden?” Daichi splutters, as he looks away and puts his free arm on his face to cover his embarrassment.

“What? It’s true.”

“I know that, but don’t say it so suddenly.” Daichi says as much, but he grips Kuroo’s hand firmly, as he puts the other arm down and out of his face and meets Kuroo’s eyes earnestly.

“I love you too.”

Definitely how he should get Sawamura’a attention and take him by surprise, Kuroo thinks, as he leans down to kiss the smile on Sawamura’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first kurodai fic like omg  
> anyway this prompt hit me like a wrecking ball  
> and i was aiming for short and sweet but then then all the pining and misunderstanding that i live for in kurodai came to mind and so the angst was hard to ignore and im sorry but i ended with fluff and cheesy at that.  
> and i was actually gonna call it band-aid or something along those lines which doesn't make any sense because it was not in the story at all so i actually had to settle down for the painfully obvious one. but then i remembered that there is a band aid pickup line that can be related to this and maybe i'll write more of that sometime, someday.
> 
> big thanks to fanmadereality!!
> 
> thanks for reading. :D


End file.
